Reincarnated Characters
Throughout the Lexx series, characters that die are frequently reincarnated as a different character in another universe and/or season. This is sometimes called "same actor, different character". __TOC__ Instances of reincarnation In some cases, the crew of the Lexx recognize the character has been reincarnated, but that character has no memory of their previous life. The reincarnated version of the character typically shares some personality or characteristics of the original version, even though no memories are transferred. Unclear instances of reincarnation In other cases involving the major characters, they are recreated or reborn so that they retain their memories. Xev Bellringer is created by Lyekka as a replacement for Zev Bellringer, and is arguably a form a reincarnation but of a slightly different nature since a different actress plays the new role and the character retains the memory of her previous life. In , Stanley Tweedle encounters a character known as Brud Parsnip, who is physically identical to Stanley and also shares personality traits like his cowardice. However, this does not appear to be an instance of reincarnation since Stanley is still living. Throughout Season 3 and 4, Isambard Prince reincarnates himself several times after he dies, and in some cases does so in the image of other characters for the purpose of deception. Minor character recasting There are many other minor characters that are played by re-cast actors, not intended to be noticed by the viewer, and are not necessarily instances of reincarnation. Since the series was out of Halifax, and it's a relatively small city of 250,000 with a commensurately small acting community, most local actors of talent were heavily enlisted. ; Landy Cannon * Sergeant Dwayne Eagle in Apocalexx Now * Root in Boomtown ; Brian Carter * the homicidal headless cyborg in 791 * Organ Grinder, the transvestite wrestler, in Viva Lexx Vegas. ; John Dunsworth * Video Asteroid Commander in * voice of His Dying Shadow in * voice of Divine Predecessor in Super Nova, Eating Pattern * Running Man eaten by clown machine in * Berf in 791 * Zombie in Twilight * Lett in Brigadoom * Old Cracker/Voice of Pilot in Texx Lexx * Guard in P4X * His Shadow / White Rook in The Game * Reporter in Lyekka vs. Japan ;Alan MacGillivray * Prisoner Argon Protopi in * the Deejay in ; Louis Del Grande * Roada in Twilight * Louie in Viva Lexx Vegas ; Andre Haines * Hunted in Lafftrack * a voice for Brigadoom * Doily in Girltown ;Geoff Herod * Brock from Gametown, Boomtown, Heaven and Hell * Missionary Man from P4X ; Jeff Hirschfield * 790 * game players on Eating Pattern * Astronaut P.T. Bando in Lyekka * porn star Dick Dongler in Fluff Daddy. ; Amy Kerr * Desh in 791 * Texas schoolgirl (uncredited) who ends up on Dr Longbore's escape in Stan Down, Xevivor, Dutch Treat, Magic Baby, 769, and Yo Way Yo. ; Holger Kunkel * Boork in Eating Pattern * Viggo in Mantrid ; Gary Levert * King Tutty in Viva Lexx Vegas * the bereaved father in Mort * a balloonist in both Fire and Water and May ; Gordon White * crying zombie, one of the Divine Predecessors * skid row bum in a dumpster in Stan Down. ; Patricia Zentilli * Laleen * performer in Brigadoom * two incarnations of Bunny in seasons three and four. *